


索姆阿尔栗子蛋糕

by Anlinien



Series: Starlight Celebration Series [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5620558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anlinien/pseuds/Anlinien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>四篇文四对CP，都是星芒节相关，就放在一个系列里了~<br/>CP1：艾默里克X埃斯蒂尼安-索姆阿尔栗子蛋糕<br/>CP2：波勒克兰X格里诺-食髓知味<br/>CP3：奥默里克X沙里贝尔-圣人<br/>CP4：奥尔什方X光之战士-星芒天欲雪，能饮一杯无</p>
    </blockquote>





	索姆阿尔栗子蛋糕

**Author's Note:**

> 四篇文四对CP，都是星芒节相关，就放在一个系列里了~  
> CP1：艾默里克X埃斯蒂尼安-索姆阿尔栗子蛋糕  
> CP2：波勒克兰X格里诺-食髓知味  
> CP3：奥默里克X沙里贝尔-圣人  
> CP4：奥尔什方X光之战士-星芒天欲雪，能饮一杯无

FF14/星芒节贺文/CP1：艾默里克X埃斯蒂尼安-索姆阿尔栗子蛋糕

-纯发糖。短打。一篇完结。

 

说实在的，对于打扮成星芒节圣人去给小屁孩儿发礼物这种事，埃斯蒂尼安是绝对绝对没有任何兴趣的，所以他早就和艾默里克打过了招呼。

原话是：我才不会去干那种蠢事呢。

艾默里克了解他的性子，也没多说什么，只是在那天早上离开的时候才发现除了自己原本准备的那袋礼物之外还另外多出来了一袋，他想到昨天很晚才回来的埃斯蒂尼安不由微微翘起了嘴角，虽然不喜欢这种活动，但还是给孩子们准备了礼物啊。艾默里克看了眼还在熟睡的埃斯蒂尼安，拿起了那两大袋礼物轻轻出了门。

所以那天上午埃斯蒂尼安起床的时候发现屋子里就剩了他一个人，艾默里克大概是很早就离开了，还顺手带走了他准备好的礼物。

那家伙……如果不用贴上那愚蠢的假胡子陪他发发礼物……其实也不是不可以。

埃斯蒂尼安在房里犹豫了半天，一直等到快要中午的时候才拿起了另外一个精心准备过的礼物盒出了门，那个礼物盒被他藏了起来，所以艾默里克并没有发现。埃斯蒂尼安几乎是逛遍了整个充斥着星芒节圣人的皇都才最终在云雾街边上找到了艾默里克。

已经变成骑士总长的年轻人贴着那可笑的白胡子，将一条崭新的围巾戴到面前穿着补丁衣服的小女孩儿身上，他身边还围着许多孩子，脆生生地叫着“圣人哥哥”期待着他带来的礼物。埃斯蒂尼安站在转角看了一会儿，直到艾默里克把礼物都发完松口气在一旁的木箱上坐下的时候才走了出来。

“埃斯蒂尼安？你怎么来了？”

“你戴这胡子的模样真蠢。”埃斯蒂尼安撇了撇嘴，答非所问，然后将一个礼物盒子递过来，“喏，圣人也该有星芒节礼物的吧。”说完便有些不好意思地偏过了头。

“谢谢。”艾默里克有些疑惑地看着盒子里两个咖啡色的不明物体，闻到了一股淡淡的奶油香味：“这是……星芒节蛋糕？”

埃斯蒂尼安忍不住将刚才偏过去的头又扭了回来，纠正道：“是索姆阿尔栗子蛋糕。”

一回头才看到盒子里那两块原本就做得不怎么好看的两块蛋糕经过他这一路的颠簸变得更加不成形了，奶油糊进了整个礼物盒，他摆在蛋糕上的栗子也早就掉到了一边，要认出这是哪个蛋糕的确是有些困难。

于是埃斯蒂尼安也有些不好意思，一把将盒子抢过来，拿起一个吃了起来：“算了既然撞坏了就别吃了，回头我再重新买一个给你。”

艾默里克还没来得及将礼物盒拿过来就看见有个小女孩儿却跑到了面前，怯生生地望着艾默里克和埃斯蒂尼安，“哥哥如果你们不要这蛋糕了，可以给我一个吗？我弟弟从来没吃过蛋糕，我拿一个给他尝尝。”

埃斯蒂尼安正愁没办法解决这蛋糕呢，刚才他自己尝了一下发现好像枫糖放多了有些太甜了，不过味道也不算糟糕，于是就欣然将礼物盒递给了小女孩儿，小女孩儿道了谢离开，埃斯蒂尼安回过头才发现艾默里克看着自己的眼神似乎有些无奈又幽怨，“那我的蛋糕呢？”

“没了啊，骑士总长大人你都多大的人了和小孩子抢蛋糕？你还要不要脸？等下我去买十个赔给你。”埃斯蒂尼安又咬了一口自己手上的那半块蛋糕，却没想到艾默里克忽然凑了过来将他手上剩下的小半块蛋糕都咬了去，还差点咬到自己的手指，“艾默里克你发什么疯！”

艾默里克咽下那小半块蛋糕，舔了舔嘴角的奶油，“买来的和你做的不一样。”

埃斯蒂尼安僵了一下，有些不自在地问：“你说什么？”

艾默里克凑到他面前，总长大人笑得非常高深莫测：“我说，买来的蛋糕和你特地做给我的蛋糕不一样。”

埃斯蒂尼安的脸瞬间红到了耳尖，“你怎么……”

艾默里克没等他说完，直接凑上去舔了一下埃斯蒂尼安的唇角，那里还有奶油。舔完那一下之后，艾默里克就那样贴着他的嘴唇回答了他的疑问：“你昨天晚上回来时候我闻到你身上的奶油味了。”

这下埃斯蒂尼安是彻底说不出话了，艾默里克又亲吻了一下他的嘴唇，低声说：“很甜，很好吃。”

埃斯蒂尼安将他推开了一点，“不过艾默里克……我说，你能把这胡子先摘下来吗？”

 

End.


End file.
